Battle For The World
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Fourth and Final in the Battle For The World 'verse! Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! This is it my darlings! The final installment of the Battle For The World 'verse! One of my first ever completed 'verses! *confetti rain* I'm so happy! *sniff* Anyways. Prepare yourselves! This might be more intense than all the others! You might also want to bring some tissues. Just a fair warning...This is also the first story in a long time, that's had a prologue. I know right?! Insane! It's been so long since I had a prologue in a fic. In fact it's been so long, I don't remember the last fic that has a prologue...my gawd! Anyways. So guys and gals, here we go! Onwards with the last fic in this 'verse!**

 **Summary: Fourth and final installment of the Battle For The World 'verse! Sam and family are now locked in a war that decides the fate of the world! But not everyone may make it out alive. Every war comes with a price. How high will the Winchester pay? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Prologue-Glimpse of a Dark Night**

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. The family and I along with the angels were in the battle for our lives. This was it. The battle for the world. This war decided the fate of everyone and everything on this planet. Demons were everywhere. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of them. We were ready for them though. There were hellhounds too. They roared and howled with the storm that swirled above us. We were glad it wasn't raining. It would've made things harder.

When lightning flashed for the fifth time, the battle was on.

Blood was shed with screams, howls, and roars filling the air. The air around us stank of sulfur, moisture, blood, and death. But I was sure we were going to win this.

Shots fired from all kinds of blood, knives split blood, flesh hit flesh, swords clanked and scraped against each other. Sounds of war rang out in the lonely empty field in the early evening. We couldn't tell if the sun set or not, but it probably has. The sky was so dark, it looked night time already.

We were getting worn out after hours of this. Most of the demons were defeated, we cut, beat to hell, tired, etc. This dark night got darker when the battle ended.

Ended with bloody and dark. It also felt as if time stood still.

The battle for the world was over.

 **Intense! Wonder who was a narrating?**

 **Until Next Time! *deathly glares at book, willing it to be done***


	2. Important Questions

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh. I wish my book would write itself! Lol. Nah. I was stupid and didn't plan ahead for the first half. The second half I have all ready to go and planned out, but the first no. I'm winging it so far, and it's going to so slow and my brain...blegh...it still doesn't help that it's still in first person. I'm serious when I say my next set of books will be in third person. Lol! I still need to get my special book done. Also, guys and gals if you wish to read my books, see my profile here on FF for details! Anyways. Only a few weeks until our beloved Supernatural comes back! Whoo! I can't wait! This hiatus has killed me. Like kidnapped, tortured, brought me back, and repeated, killed me. Stupid hiatuses. Speaking of, I finally saw the gag reel for season ten! I died. I freaking died! If you haven't seen it yet, I won't spoil it for you, but oh my glob! Anyways, let's get this party started! When we left off, Intensity confirmed! Dayum.**

 **spnfanforlife-*sits back with you and enjoys the popcorn* Thank you as always my sweet!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Maybe it was Gabe, or Cas, or my maybe Lucifer? Lol. I can't reveal that. It would take the fun away! Lol. Anyways, thank you darling!**

 **Mayabird-Perhaps ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Important Questions**

The family watched as Sam practiced with the Seraph Blade a few days later. They had their plans all figured out and ready to go, now they were training a bit. Sam worked with powers yesterday. He hadn't been using them much since they were still a little unstable and will react to his emotions. He was shocked after the breakdown he had after seeing his family, that his power didn't break loose. Maybe the barrier the angels put in his mind to keep Lucifer out must've done something to keep his powers at bay.

Sam defended Michael's blow and gracefully attacked, then disarmed the archangel.

"Excellent Sam. Your skills with the blade are impressive and highly amazing. I'm proud of my student." Michael bowed.

Sam bowed too in respect. "Well I did have a great teacher."

"We should be out finding The Colt." John muttered under his breath.

'Dammit dad.' Sam thought, he looked at Dean and he had the same look.

"Do not speak of that of which you do not know Johnathon Winchester." Michael glared.

The others were glaring at him too.

"Wouldn't The Colt stand a better chance than that old sword?" John asked.

"No dad. The Colt won't on Lucifer." Sam said.

"He's right Winchester. The Seraph Blade and the archangel blades are the only things that can kill Lucifer. We thought an archangel blade would work, but Luci's been in Hell too long for it to have any affect. The Seraph Blade was created as a fail safe. This is the only thing that can kill Lucifer. The Colt will do nothing." Gabriel said.

John became silent and let the angels get back to Sam's lessons.

"Alright kiddo, I'm up. Time for your powers training." Gabe said softly to Sam.

Sam nodded and followed Gabriel to a padded room and they began their practice. The family outside watched as Sam used his powers to make things levitate, disappear and reappear, and everything under the sun. It was pretty cool. John didn't approve at first but once again after being put in his place he was more accepting.

Sam practiced all day, when he was done he was exhausted. He took his shower, and had dinner with his family. That night he and Jess swam in the indoor pool. Laughing and enjoying each other's company. After a bit, they sat in the hot tub relaxing.

"Sam?" Jess asked.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed. He had his back and his eye were closed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jess asked.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Jess. He saw a worried slash sad look on her beautiful face.

"I'll be fine." Sam said.

"Sam, please." Jess plead.

"Jess. I will be alright. Granted I'll have some wicked new scars, both physical and mental, but I'll be fine alright. I can do this." Sam said. "Jess I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Jess asked.

"For lying to you the years we were together. For not telling you everything." Sam said sadly.

"Oh Sam. I know why. You were only protecting me. You were scared if you told me, that I would be in danger and pulled into the life." Jess said. "But to tell you the truth, I would've freaked out a bit, at first. But then, I would've told you to teach me everything. Sam I love you. Even if I was pulled into that life before, I would've done so with happiness because I would still be with you."

"J Jess-" Sam stammered.

"And I'm in this life now. Saving people, hunting things, the family business." Jess smiled.

Sam smiled and kissed his love. "Jess?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Marry me?" He asked.

"Sam-?" Jess asked.

"Jessica Lee Moore, will be my wife?" Sam asked.

Jess squealed and hugged Sam. Water splashed out of the tub when she flung herself in his arms.

"Of course! I waited forever for you to ask!" Jess laughed.

Sam laughed. "Well, let's go inform the family."

"After we dress." Jess said.

After they got dressed in their pajamas, because it was night time and everyone else was in theirs, the headed to the sitting room where the family was.

"Everyone. Jess and I have some news." Sam said.

"Gabriel, Michael, Castiel. Would one of you do us the honor of marrying Sam and I?" Jess asked.

There was silence before cheers broke out, and hugs were given.

"Alright Sammy! That's my boy." Dean said proudly.

"Well it's about time love birds! I'll do the honors! Jess my darling, you think of the colors and such, and give me a dress design for you and the bridesmaids, Sam a Lam Mikey will take care of you, Cassie you'll be helping me. A Winchester wedding! We'll get started in the morning!" Gabriel practically skipped out of the room.

The others laughed and headed to bed. Their youngest was getting married. The air was light, if only for a moment.

 **Yay! Happy note for y'all! Next chapter will be the wedding!**

 **Until Next Time! *gets in sleeping bag and pretends I'm a worm slowly crawling across the floor***


	3. It's Time For a Wedding!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm! So sorry for the mini hiatus! I had a busy weekend and quite tiring weekend. But I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Whoo! Did y'all miss me? I missed you! Lol. Anyways. Not only am I back to this, I'll be back to work on my book. Sigh. Kinda hard to do when you don't have the first half planned out and set...*facepalm* But don't worry I'm working on it. Slowly. Ugh...my next set of books I'm definitely taking my time with and planning them out ahead of time. *headtodesk* And third person! It'll be in third person! First person is frying my brain...Anyways my lovelies! It's almost Supernatural time! Yay! I watched the trailer and I can tell this season will be definitely kill us. Gabriel help us! So let's get the ball rolling! It's a special chapter after all! When we left, Sam and Jess got engaged! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-It's a wedding! *sniff* My baby's all grown up and getting married. *bawls* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! My baby! We'll be sharing tissues.**

 **lenail125-Time for these two love birds to be wed as they should've been! :)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Sam does need to practice! Practice makes perfect after all :) And yeah. I thought Sam and Jess should be happy, even if it's for a bit.**

 **Mayabird-WHOO!**

 **1hotpepper-*bawls* My baby's all grown up! WAAAAAAAAAH! And Cas, booping my nose...okay...Lol! Don't you worry darling, they'll be happy! Lucifer's in the naughty corner right now. Lol!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's Time For a Wedding!**

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He'd pulled his long locks into a lazy ponytail, and straightened his bow tie. He preferred regular ties, but the bow tie completed the look.

"Hey Sammy." A voice behind him said.

"Dean." Sam said.

He turned and smiled at his big brother. Dean had his own smile. A smile a father would have on his face when his child got married. To Dean, Sam was his child and he was getting married. He was so proud of his baby. Dean walked up to Sam and embraced him. Sam returned the embrace and buried his face in his daddy's shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you kiddo." Dean whispered.

"Thank you. God daddy, I'm getting married." Sam whispered, not believing all this. To him this was all a dream.

"I know. My baby boy's all grown up." Dean said with a watery smile.

Sam chuckled, a few tears in his own eyes. "I'll always be your baby."

"Damn right you will be." Dean laughed.

They broke their embrace and Dean fussed over Sam, making sure he was good and good looking. He then lead Sam outside to the gardens where the family was waiting. Bobby, Josh, Caleb, Pastor Jim, and even John hugged their youngest congratulating him. Then Ellen and Jo hugged him and kissed his cheeks. Sam blushed at that but smiled and returned all the hugs.

The gardens were beautifully decorated. The roses were blue and silver, candles were floating creating a lovely atmosphere and lit the gardens as the sun was setting, there were blue and silver peddles everywhere, and shiny sparkle things rained down on them making it look like it was raining but it wasn't.

Everyone got into place and watched as Mary walked down the isle with Jessica. She was wearing a cream colored wedding gown, the gown looked like a Disney princess dress, her hair was in a bun pinned back with her veil. She looked stunning. Mary was wearing what the other girls were. A long blue cocktail dress that faded to silver at the bottom. The men were wearing black tuxes with blue and silver accents.

Jess stood in front of Sam and smiled brightly at him. Sam did the same.

"Alright kiddos. We're going to keep this short but sweet. So vows?" Gabriel asked.

Sam and Jess looked at each other and then back at Gabriel.

"Don't worry about it, just say what's in your heart." He smiled at the two.

They nodded and Jessica went first.

"Sam, the minute I saw you I fell love. It was your eyes. They're as beautiful now as then. So full of life, expression, spirit. I had to make you mine. You were my world. Every time you got hurt or sick, I worried so much, but you bounced back and I was happy. When I got mad at you, you were never too far if I wanted to be alone. You kept me safe, warm, made me happy. You brought me my happiness. I watched you in Heaven and was so scared and worried for you half of the time. But you always had Dean, and that made it better. I still loved you, even in Heaven. Now, we're finally getting married. I love you so much Sam." Jess said.

"Jessica, when I first saw you I had to make you mine. You looked so beautiful in your sundress. You've always made me happy. When I feeling down, alone, or upset you always made me smile or feel better. You took care of me in my times of need, as I did you. You are the light in the dark, you are my heart and soul. You bring me my happiness. You kept me sane. I love you very much Jess." Sam said.

Gabriel and the others had tears in their eyes, the girls let theirs fall while the men kept their in, but all of them were smiling.

"Jessica Lee Moore, do you take Sam to be your husband?" Gabe asked.

"I do." She said with a bright and teary smile.

"Samuel Thomas Winchester, do you take Jess to be your wife?" Gabe asked.

"I do." Sam smiled.

"Then by the powers vested in me by Heaven. I pronounce you man and wife! Here are you rings, put them on and then kiss!" Gabe smiled at them and handed the rings to them.

Sam and Jess took the rings and slipped them on each others fingers. Sam noticed the rings were black and chrome. He gasped in realization. The rings were from the metal of the Impala. The only home he has ever known. Jess noticed it too. They looked at Dean and he nodded with a wide bright smile. They thanked him and kissed.

The family cheered and celebrated. They knew the happiness wouldn't last long since they were in war, but for tonight was the night they would never forget and celebrated as long as they could. Laughing and smiling.

 ***blows nose* My baby...*sniff* *bawls again* I need a hug. Anyone?**

 **Until Next Time! *Waiting for my Supernatural dream/career to come true* Sigh...**


	4. Dammit Lucifer

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry about the mini delay. Again. I came down with a migraine once more and headed off to bed early to sleep it off. I think I might be coming down with the bug that's been going around. I hope not, but knowing me, I probably already have it. Dammit. I've also gotten back to work on my third installment. Even we indie authors need to get back to work. Lol. Supernatural starts next Wednesday! *jumps up and down in pure joy* I'm so excited. Going to be having a marathon to count down the days (this includes the animated version) and I might make some Supernaturally super treats for Wednesday to munch on for the season premiere! Much excite! This Hellatus really killed me. Anyways, let's get the ball rolling! When we left off, Sam and Jess got married! Aw!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you so much darling! Sam and Dean are father and son if you look carefully :)**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs back and bawls* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *blows nose***

 **Mayabird-Oh no! Come back to me darling! Don't diiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dammit Lucifer**

Sam rolled over and kissed his wife of two weeks on the cheek, then got out of bed to get dressed for his training. The war was getting worse. Innocents were now being possessed and killed needlessly. Lucifer was also out of hiding and was searching for Sam. They had to move somewhere safer for the time being, but no one but Gabriel knew where they were. It was too dangerous to leave the castle they were in, Lucifer had demons watching all corners of the world. One wrong move and things would get ugly in a heartbeat. So for all they know, they could be underground. But all they had to know was that they were safe. Which was fine by them. Plus they had each other. That was enough for them as well.

Sam came out of the bathroom in his training clothes and smiled at his still sleeping wife. He and Jess had gotten married finally. They waited so long to be together, and they wanted to marry because in this war, anything could happen. With that they wanted to be together as long as they could. And they were happy. Very happy. They even promised that they would still be married to each other no matter what happens to them in the war.

He kissed her cheek once more and headed to the training hall. Today was more about swordplay and using powers at the same time, than individual training like he had been doing with each angel. What he was learning, was to fight others or keep other demons off him while fighting Lucifer. This was also expanding his powers a bit more.

He blinked and the next thing he knew he, Michael, and Gabriel had an audience. They didn't really pay any attention to them and kept up their training. Sam was doing well. His powers were all under his control and his swordplay was amazing and could rival any angel. He was getting the hang of using his powers while sword fighting. But today something felt off. He felt heavy and uneasy. Suddenly he heard a whisper and his world went black.

"-ammy! Sam answer me! SAM!" Someone was calling him.

He shifted and felt strong wrapped around him, and it was his brother calling him.

"Sammy please. Wake up!" He heard Dean again.

"Sam? Babe, please open your eyes." He heard Jess that time.

He blinked his eyes open and saw his family surrounding him.

"Wha-?" He asked.

"Sam a Lam are you alright?" Gabriel asked.

"I felt Lucifer." Sam mumbled. He was exhausted.

"Felt him? Sam is he nearby?" Michael asked.

"N no. I don't think so. He whispered something and then nothing, everything went black." Sam said sleepily.

"Did you hear what he whispered?" Dean asked.

"No. It was too soft, but I do know it was in Enochian." Sam said.

Suddenly Sam cried out in pain. Dean held him tighter, shouting his name. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and inwardly whimpered when the pain came back.

"Sam! What's wrong?! Hey, come on! Sammy!" Dean cried trying to hold his writhing brother.

Sam screamed when white hot pain struck him and sucked him back under the darkness.

"SAM!"

But Sam couldn't hear him. He was pulled far into the darkness. Like when Lucifer put him into the coma that weakened him drastically. Dean and the others tried frantically to wake him, but to no avail. Sam wouldn't open his eyes. They rushed him to the infirmary to further inspect him. They just hoped that they could get him back before Lucifer does something serious to Sam or takes him over.

Meanwhile in a dark unknown location

Sam felt like he was floating in some kind of weird limbo. He seriously hoped he wasn't in a coma again. That really sucked. Being trapped in his own mind by an archangel. Getting weaker and weaker, wondering if he was going die that way. Although he would rather die than be Lucifer's vessel. Some part of him still believed that he should've burned whether by the yellow eyed demon, or in that cabin that Gabriel found him in. He wished he could stay here forever. But he needed his brother, wife, and family.

He jumped and opened his eyes when he heard a voice that would forever haunt his nightmares.

"There you are Samuel. I've been looking every where for you."

"Lucifer! Where am I?"

"Inside your grapefruit. I needed to talk to you."

"No! Leave me alone! Get out!"

"Samuel-"

"I SAID NO! NOW LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Not until we talk, but it sounds like you need to chill out first."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Oh no! Sammy's in trouble!**

 **Until Next Time! *snuggles under my blanket and begins my marathon***


	5. Booting The Devil Out

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So since I'm back to work on my books, I want to apologize in advance if there's a ton of mistakes in the next few chapters. I need to get into the swing of things again and it'll take some getting use too, so I apologize my dears! Writing in first person then switch to third gets to me. So bare with me here as I get myself back on track with everything. The last book I do in first person for a while will be my special book. Which I had to re write a few times. *headtodesk* But it's all good now. Anyways. A favor my darlings! Inkitt is having a fanfiction contest and my good friend Mandancie is in it with two wonderful fics of hers, Never The Same and What To Do! Please go vote for her! She's amazing! So go spread the love! I got an invite to join the contest, but I don't I'll be entering. I've got too much to do and not enough time. But please go give her some love! Now let's get going! When we left off, Sammy! Dammit Lucifer!**

 **spnfanforlife-YAY! Finally! Lol! Thank you so much darling!**

 **Mayabird-Maybe. Luci needs to be put into the time out corner! XD**

 **Pibacken-Luci made me do it! *points to Lucifer* Knowing Gabriel somewhere fancy and sunny...like Italy! Lol. And aw. I get headaches on almost a daily basis...it sucks. Anyways. Do what you have to and review when you can! :) Buh-bye sweetie!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Luci boy is in so much trouble!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Booting The Devil Out of Your Head**

Dean and Jess sat beside Sam in the infirmary and watched him as writhed in pain. He was tossing and turning, moaning, he wasn't breathing properly, in fact he was breathing like he ran a marathon so they had him on oxygen, he has a bad fever, and they couldn't wake him up. No matter what they tried they couldn't get him to wake up.

"He'll be alright. Won't he Dean?" Jess asked.

"Of course! He's Sammy! He'll be alright. We just need to find a way to help him." Dean said.

"I hope there's something we can do. I never liked seeing him like this. He looked like this one year at Stanford." Jess said sadly rubbing Sam's clammy cool hand in hers.

"Really? What happened?" Dean asked.

"It was right around Christmas after we moved into our apartment, we thought he had a simple head cold. But turned into pneumonia pretty fast. He got so sick, I had to take him to the hospital. He looked just like this. Ashen, clammy, sweaty, the redness of fever on his cheeks, the oxygen mask, he tossed and turned like he is now. It was hard seeing him in pain like that." Jess said.

Dean looked at Jess and felt guilty. He had been in Palo Alto that Christmas wanting to see his brother, but then a hunt showed up and he was forced to leave and take care of it. Had he known that his baby was terribly sick he wouldn't have taken the hunt. Instead he would've been with Sam. But like a "good soldier" he followed his father instead.

"It's alright Dean. Sam knew if you could, you would've been there." Jess tried to soothe the older hunter.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier." Dean said.

They continued their vigil and hoped the angel would find something to help Sam. Dean can't stand to see his Sammy in any kind of pain. They looked towards the door when opened, and the others piled in.

"Say you found something to help Sammy." Dean plead.

"Please. I would like to have my husband for a bit, before the actually battle begins." Jess said.

"Luckily for you my dear, we found a solution!" Gabriel proudly announced.

"Really! What is it?" Dean demanded.

"We need to get inside his again. Lucifer managed to break one of the barriers we placed in his mind. We need to get in and force him out. Once that's done, we repair the damaged barrier." Castiel explained.

"Alright let's go." Dean said.

"Sorry Dean, but it's too dangerous. Only my brothers and I are going in. You'll need to stay out here with the others, and keep Sam calm." Michael said.

Dean snarled, then sighed. "Fine. Bring my baby home in one piece."

"We will Deano. Let's go boys!" Gabriel said.

The angels nodded and chanted. When the chant was over the angels were gone.

"Hold on Sammy. Helps coming." Dean soothed to unconscious Sam.

Meanwhile somewhere in Sam's head

Sam writhed and moved around hoping to get out of the chains that held him, but they held him tight. He didn't know where he was in his mind. It was too dark to tell. There was a little bit of light but that was coming from Lucifer.

"Come on Sam my boy. Say yes, and all this will go away." Lucifer cooed.

"No! Let me go! Get out of me!" Sam yelled.

Lucifer tsked and touched Sam's forehead. He smiled when the boy screamed in pain. He didn't want to hurt Sam as he did care about him, but Sam was trying his patience. He needed his vessel and soon. The one he was using was rapidly dying now. Soon it would be of no use to him.

"Now now Sam. I don't like hurting you, but your trying my hand here. Say yes and it'll stop." Lucifer said.

"N no...rather d die than be your vessel.." Sam gasped out.

"Too bad that's not an option. Say yes now." Lucifer demanded.

"No." Sam whispered.

Lucifer growled and was ready to injure Sam further, but was suddenly pushed out. He opened his eyes to find himself back in mansion he was holed up in. He roared in anger and began to destroy things.

"This isn't over! I will have you Sam! I will have my vessel!" He roared.

The battle for the world was about to begin.

"Prepare yourself Sam, because your in for the fight of your life!" Lucifer shouted.

 **Oh man! The battle is nearly here!**

 **Until Next Time! *slowly but surely works on my third book***


	6. The Time For War Is Now

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I got caught up in something and lost all track of time. I sowwy! Don't kill me! Anyways. I had to cut this story down a bit. I feel like it's nearing it's end anyways. So it's almost over. Plus there's another 'verse I want to start, along with the make up fic for Our Beloved Sammy, which is the ABC fic. ABC fic...dear me. Lol! Anyways, I actually got two chapters for my book done today! Le gasp! But then again, I did say that I had the second half all planned and ready, so writing the rest of the book will be a breeze. Or at least I hope. I really need to get my angel series going and my special book done. *headtodesk* So much to do, so little time. Growl. At least the Hellatus is finally over! I'm still going on my marathon and counting the days down until Wednesday. This season is going to destroy us. Not kill. Destroy. I know it. Lol! Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, they got Sammy back! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-Holy snaps! So much intensity! What do?! Lol. Harry Potter spell? XD Love it! I've been re-reading the books and watching the movies (which I have all of...it's sad XD) And yay!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Don't worry my darling! Sammy is a tough cookie!**

 **Mayabird-*dies laughing* Omg! My darling...that is the best torture ever...I can't stop laughing! XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Time For War Is Now**

"Hey Sam a Lam. Sam!" Gabriel called.

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Hey kiddo. Ready to get out of here?" Gabriel asked.

"Where are we?" Sam asked groggily.

"In your mind, we need to go. Come on." Michael said.

Sam nodded and let the angels guide him out of his own mind. At least Lucifer was out and the horrible pain was gone. Now when he got better he needed to prepare for the war. He had a feeling Lucifer was already preparing his army. When he woke up, he needed the angels to heal him and they needed to prepare for the war themselves. He was ready but then again he wasn't ready to face Lucifer himself. He was scared. Well, more like terrified. He knew he could defeat Lucifer, but then again he was terrified about what was going to happen and he was scared for the welfare of his family.

"Let's go. This way." Sam pointed and they bolted.

Sam led them out of his mind and he slowly opened his eyes to find his family looming over him. They all had worried looks on their faces. Dean and Jess looked the worst. Like they hadn't slept in days. Had it been days? What had happened? All he really remembered was white pain and then Lucifer showing up. Had he been taken by him again? What the hell happened him?! But first things first.

"Guys, space?" He croaked.

The family smiled and gave Sam some space. Dean and Jess fussed and made sure he was comfortable. Sam rolled his eyes and let them fuss.

"Are you alright?" Dean and Jess asked at the same time.

Sam laughed taking the oxygen mask off. "I'm fine. How long was I out for?"

"Not too awful long Tiger. About a day and a half." Dean said brushing hair out of Sam's eyes.

Sam nodded and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down.

"Lay back Sammy. You need to rest." Dean said.

"He's right ya idjit." Bobby said.

"But I can't rest. We need to prepare. I know Lucifer's already getting his army ready, if he hasn't done so already." Sam said trying to get back up.

But Dean wasn't having any of it. He pushed Sam back down and tucked him back in.

"Sorry Sammy. But you were in major pain and had a bad fever. You're not going anywhere, at least until tomorrow." Dean said looking at Sam with a look daring him to argue.

Sam saw the look and sighed. "Fine. But tomorrow morning, I'm getting right up and doing some last minute training."

"Just don't push yourself Sam, okay?" Jess asked.

"Promise." Sam yawned.

"Go back to sleep honey. We'll be here when you wake up." Jess smiled.

Sam returned it and drifted back off to sleep. He didn't want to, but his mind and body were demanding rest. So against his will, he fell back to sleep. He was grateful for blackness. He figured the angels were giving him a dreamless sleep for now. Good. He didn't want to dream. He didn't want to face Lucifer again until the real war began. He didn't want to face Lucifer then, but he had too. This was his fault after all. He needed to clean the mess he had made. But still. Dreamless sleeps were good for now. When the war was over, he would dream normally again.

So for now he floated in darkness.

Meanwhile with Lucifer

"My children! The time has come! We will take this world and burn in it our image!" Lucifer shouted to the crowd of demons.

"Burn the world!" "Make the humans suffer!" "We'll take what's ours!"

"You can have the others, but no one touches Sam Winchester!" Lucifer shouted.

"Why?!" "We want a piece of him!" "Why not?!"

"Sam Winchester is mine! With him I can be free and rule! NO ONE TOUCHES HIM BUT ME! HE'S MINE!" Lucifer shouted to make the world shake. "HE'S ALL MINE! MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The demons were scared and were rattled. But decided to let Lucifer have Sam Winchester to himself. But at least they could the others. They would enjoy picking them apart. One by one. Piece by piece.

"LET'S GO MY CHILDREN! THE TIME FOR WAR IS NOW!" Lucifer exclaimed.

The demons cheered and marched forward with their father. He was right. The time for war was now.

Back with Sam and the family

Sam bolted up right and panted.

"Sammy? What's wrong?!" Dean asked.

"Lucifer. The time for war. Is now." He panted.

 **Oh...my...glob...**

 **Until Next Time! *goes night night because I'm tired and my head hurts***


	7. Battle For The World

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! The war has begun! We are now entering the last few chapters of this 'verse! This 'verse has been so fun to write and I'm happy I shared it with you guys and gals, and I'm even happier that y'all loved it! Whoo! Win for the author! If only this author can get people to buy her books...lol! So anyways, I think after this, I'll take a day and get the other 'verse ready to post. Like a few of the stories in this 'verse, some stories may need to be cut down a little for various reasons. The next 'verse is also a bit longer than this one. This 'verse only has four stories, the next one has at least six or seven, give or take if I cut down some of the stuff. But it is finished like this one! Yay! Sometime in the future I'll get my butt in gear and finish the others. At least I hope I can. So much to do! Anyways. I'm done rambling. Let's go! When we left off, the time for war, has come!**

 **spnfanforlife-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love that line! It's even funnier since my roommie loves Batman! XD Thank you darling! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-The family was worried, poor baby. But he's fine now! And now it's time for the war to get under way!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Battle For The World**

After a few hours rest, some training, and more rest, the family was preparing for the biggest war in history. Sam was helping Dean, Bobby, John, and other men to clean the guns, while Ellen, Mary, and Jo sharpened and polished the knives. Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, and Jess were on tattoos, sigils, and other protective symbols to put on their bodies temporarily. Unlike Sam, the angels did want to mark up the others, the pain would be too much and they felt it wasn't necessary. If they won the war and closed the gates, the markings would become useless, as there would be little to no demons left.

"These marks will protect everyone right?" Jess asked.

"Of course. These are the same marks that tattooed on Sam ribs." Gabriel said.

"Why not do the same instead of making them temporary?" Jess asked.

"When we marked up Sam, he was unconscious and didn't feel the intense pain that comes with it. Plus if we win the war we can close the doors to Hell forever, and there would be little to no demons left, then the marking would be useless and therefore pointless." Michael explained.

"I see. What about the tattoo on Sam's chest? The one with the star in the sun?" She asked.

"Anti-possession. That too would be temporary on you guys and gals. Sam's are forever and were placed there months ago when we found him." Gabriel said.

"Makes sense I suppose." Jess said.

Sam came up and kissed his wife on the cheek before grabbing his gun to be cleaned and repaired. Before he went back he noticed a look on his wife's face.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Please. I know something's up. Please talk to me." Sam said.

"It's this whole war thing. I'm scared and I don't know what'll happen afterwards." Jess admitted.

"It's okay. I'm scared too. Well, terrified more's the word." Sam said giving Jess a small smile.

She returned it and gave him a peck on the cheek. He went back to his job as did she. Sam didn't lie when he said he was terrified. He was shaking and trying to hide it. But they had to fight. If not them, then who?

When they finished the angels helped everyone except Sam put on the temporary tattoos. After they packed up and headed to their battle ground. There Lucifer was waiting with his army.

"Welcome. This war will decide the fate of the world! Winner gets the world, loser goes to Hell." Lucifer sneers.

"You'll be the one going back to Hell Luci!" Gabriel shouted.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I think not. Samuel. Last chance! Join me and together we'll rule the world!" Lucifer shouted.

"No! I'll never join you! Never!" Sam shouted.

"Fine! Let's get this over with!" Lucifer shouted.

(POV change!)

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. The family and I along with the angels were in the battle for our lives. This was it. The battle for the world. This war decided the fate of everyone and everything on this planet. Demons were everywhere. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of them. We were ready for them though. There were hellhounds too. They roared and howled with the storm that swirled above us. We were glad it wasn't raining. It would've made things harder.

When lightning flashed for the fifth time, the battle was on.

Blood was shed with screams, howls, and roars filling the air. The air around us stank of sulfur, moisture, blood, and death. But I was sure we were going to win this.

Shots fired from all kinds of blood, knives split blood, flesh hit flesh, swords clanked and scraped against each other. Sounds of war rang out in the lonely empty field in the early evening. We couldn't tell if the sun set or not, but it probably has. The sky was so dark, it looked night time already.

We were getting worn out after hours of this. Most of the demons were defeated, we cut, beat to hell, tired, etc. This dark night got darker when the battle ended.

Ended with bloody and dark. It also felt as if time stood still.

The battle for the world was over.

 **Oh shit y'all! But that's not the last of the war. You'll see it from Sam's POV, and the one who was narrating!**

 **Until Next Time! *Watches Ghost Adventures***


	8. War of History

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay...again. I got caught in this thing I'm working on. No. It's not one of my books. Though there coming along nicely. But nah. This is more of a job thing. So forgive me if I keep disappearing! I don't mean too, but I really need a job right now. If only my SPN dream would come true dammit...*sighs sadly* Anyways, at least if I do land a job with someone with the company I applied to, I'll still have time for my lovelies! 3 Yup! I get to make my schedule! Which would be awesome. :) I can't leave my lovelies! I'll also still have time for my novellas too. Whoo! Anyways. Only two more days until the season premiere my darlings! AH! I'm scared! No. Seriously. I'm scared. From what I saw in the preview, shit's about to go down! *hides but really wants to know what happens* Curse me and my need to know things! Lol! Anyways, enough of my rambling! Let's go! When we left off, the war began and ended. But who won? Let's find out!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! Here you go a fresh chapter straight off the griddle!**

 **Pibacken-Lol! I was listening to a song called Lightless Dawn by Kevin MacLeod. It was one of those songs that fit in a creepy but yet still good kinda way. The song is on Youtube if you wish to hear it! Right now I have an orchestral version of Lavender Town playing. Thank you my dear! And I can't remember them all. You'll have to go on a hunt (HA!) for them, but there's one on my profile that's next in line to written! :)**

 **Mayabird-Stay tuned my darling! You're about to find out!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **War of History from Sam's POV**

 _Sam's POV_

As soon as the lightning flashed for the fifth time, the fight was on. I took on Lucifer alone, as Dean and the rest of the family reluctantly took on the army demons. As much as I was wanted to fight beside my family or have them with me fighting Lucifer, this was my fight. I made this mess, I had to clean it. And I was going to too dammit! I was going to fight with everything I got! I was going to win this war if it killed me!

Strangely though I had a feeling it would too. I had a feeling that if I went down Lucifer was going to go with me. Where I'm going doesn't matter to me, so long as Lucifer is put back into his cage permanently or just died. I don't care! I just want Lucifer dead and for this nightmare to be over. Once it was over, I can truly rest. My family could rest.

I dodged as his blade came towards my shoulder and countered by slashing him on the chest. He let out a scream and the wound sizzled, and was smoking. Which was weird. Was the blade this powerful? Or did Lucifer have a sliver allergy? Either way, I knew now the the blade was effective.

'The blade must really hurt this guy. Good. This bastard was going to die.' I thought to myself.

Our blade crissed and crossed, snickered and snacked, clashed and clanged, you get the picture. But we didn't fight with just swords we got in a few good fits with our fists and powers. Lucifer was a good fighter I'll give him that. But I'm better! I surged forward while he was down and managed to cut the back of his neck.

"GAH! That hurt Sammy boy." He snarled.

He round house kicked me and I tumbled back down a small hill. He came down with his blade, I dodged quickly and grunted when he pushed his sword against mine. I used my powers to knock him back a few feet. I got up and got some hits; and cuts on him. I then used my powers to throw him again, and then control his mind. I managed to get him to stabbed himself deep.

After what felt like forever, we both were in pain, bloodied head to toe, bruised pretty badly, cut up, stabbed, and a bit mangled. We were tired, well more like exhausted, and we both wanted this battle to be over. Who didn't at this point? I was ready to nap for a year, or a decade. After this, I was going to take a long nap. Sleep all winter more like it.

I gasped and looked around as Lucifer disappeared. I cried out in pain as he grabbed me from behind, I was sure my ribs were badly sprained if not broken. He squeezed the hell out of me, and cried out again.

'SONUVABITCH! THIS ASSHOLE NEEDS TO LEARN TO PLAY NICE!' I swore in my head.

"Time to die Sammy boy since I can't have you!" Lucifer yelled.

"It's Sam!" I yelled back.

At the last minute before he brought his blade down, I used my powers to disarm him and then I did something that not only ended this war, but ended something else instead.

I managed to use my powers to keep a hold on him as he still held me, and ran the Seraph Blade through us both. The blade going upwards through my stomach and through Lucifer's heart.

Lucifer let an unearthly scream that made me and everyone else cry out in pain. Then it was quiet. His vessel slid off the blade and hit the ground. I fell to my side clutching my side. I smiled a bloody smile, I had won.

The battle for the world was over and I had won.

 **Oh snap ya'll! Talk about intense! Dean's POV is next!**

 **Until Next Time! *whines like a wolf puppy, wanting my SPN dream to come true already***


	9. War of History Dean's POV

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *headtodesk* I'm so sorry you guys and gals. I was pretty tired yesterday and I headed off to bed early. I feel slightly better, I'm still tired, but I feel awful for leaving y'all without a chapter. So yay updates! This is almost over anyways. Only a few chapters left, and one person requested that I put in Sam's original death chapter (this story was actually death fic to begin with) as an alternate ending. So there'll be an extra chapter. So yeah. Also, I landed a writing job today! WHOOOOOOO! I'm so flipping happy! I wasn't sure I was going to get this, but yay! At least now my family can get off my ass. *eyeroll* Anyways. Still working on this prequel...*headtodeskagain* I wish this thing would write itself! Dammit! Lol. I'll get it done. Just need to get my focus back. It ran away again. Alright enough of my rambling! Let's go! When we left off, Sammy defeated Lucifer! But at what cost?**

 **spnfanforlife-Daddy De is not going to happy at all! He's going to put Sammy over his knee and then huggle him to death! X3 Here you go darling!**

 **Whisper-Sammy...why?! Damn you Lucifer!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you so much darling! Well, let's go see things from Dean's POV!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilate Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **War of History Dean's POV**

Here we were. In this mess of a graveyard and a freaking lightning storm. It was all a mess. But this war was going to end. Today. Team Free Will verses Lucifer the dick bag angel and his minions the tiny douche bags. I looked over at Sammy and saw frowned a little on the inside. He was shaking a little. He was scared. No. He was terrified.

'So am I, if I'm totally honest with myself.' I thought to myself.

I listened to Lucifer and Sam talk back and forth and I was proud of my Sammy. He was being so brave when he was so terrified. He never ceases to amaze me.

The fifth time the lightning struck the fight was on. Sam went after Lucifer and my heart lept into my throat. I didn't want that monster anywhere near my baby! But that was his fight. I wish I could fight with him, but we both knew that wasn't going to happen. Instead I had to fight on the sidelines with my family and take out as many demons as we could.

From the corner of my eyes I was able to keep watch with Sammy. I watched as he and Lucifer went at it, beating each to the ground. I inwardly screamed a bit and whimpered when Lucifer took Sammy to the ground.

"Dean focus! We can help Sam later!" My dad called.

I snarled at that. I was a good multi-tasker. I would beat the Hell out of these black eyed freaks and keep an eye on Sam.

"Forget it Deano. Sam is as good as dead." Ruby smirked cruelly.

"You bitch. I knew you'd be back. Somehow. I'll enjoy killing you." I returned her cruel smirk ten fold.

She flinched and I cheered at that. This bitch was the cause of everything and she was going to die. Pay for what she did to my baby boy! We went at it and after a while I got the upper hand. I distracted her and slit her throat, then when she was choking and coughing up blood, I stabbed her in the heart and watched with a satisfied smile as she died.

"Rot in Hell bitch." I snarled and went after more demons.

The angels had banished most of them and there's only about a hundred left. When the angels lowered the number even more, it was easier to take them out.

After the demons were taken care of, it began pouring down rain. Sam and Lucifer didn't seem to notice, they just kept going at it. My heart stopped when Sam stabbed himself through his stomach and through Lucifer's heart. Lucifer screamed an unearthly scream that made us all temporarily deaf. When the sound ended, Lucifer slid off the blade and feel to the ground, dead.

I was happy that Lucifer was dead, but my baby, was wounded.

"SAMMY!" I shouted and ran to him after he fell to the ground with the blade still in his belly.

I knelt down and looked over at him.

"Sammy?" I called.

"H hey..d daddy.." He whispered, he was getting weak fast.

"Hey baby boy. You did it. You won!" I smiled at him.

He smiled weakly back.

"Just lie still, alright? Michael, Gabe? Can any of you heal him?" I asked.

The two archangels looked at me with sadness and looked away.

"What? What's that look for?" I asked.

"We can't heal him. Not even Cassie can." Gabriel said.

"What?! What do you mean?! You're angels! Archangels! Save him!" I cried again, tears running down my face.

"We can't Dean. When the blade makes a kill, it makes it kill. There's nothing we can do. Only God can heal this, and he's still missing." Castiel said sadly.

"No. No no no nononononono. There's gotta be a way! Help him!" I cried.

"D daddy...t they can't..." Sam whimpered in pain.

"Sshh, baby. Don't talk, save your strength." I plead.

"I..l love...you.." He said weakly with a smile.

"I love you too. Just. Hang on alright. Stay with me." I said tearfully.

He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He gasped and whimpered, and his eyes slid shut for the last time.

"Sammy? S Sammy! Sam! Wake up! Wake up baby boy! Sammy!" I tried to wake him.

"He's gone Dean." Michael said sadly.

I could hear my family crying. The men were sniffling and crying softly. The women were wailing and bawling.

I screamed and howled in pain. My baby. Was taken from me again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAMMY!" I howled in agony.

 ***sniff* I forgot to put in a tissue warning. *cries***

 **Until Next Time! *watches the season premiere under my blanket fort with chocolate milk***


	10. The War is Done

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *angry wolf growl* I'm so tired of trying to please everyone it's unreal...*heatodesksohardIgointoacoma* Sigh. Next time my youngest brother or mother want something...I'm not saying no, I'm screaming it. So loud the Heavens will hear and feel my wrath. *angry wolf grumble*...Anyways. Going to be starting my new job in few days! Whoo! It seems like I have a ton to do, but my employer said he'll break it down so I can manage all the bigger stuff with the smaller stuff. So excited! Still wish my Supernatural dream would come true...sigh. Although if I could make a living just writing SPN fanfics, I would be good with that! Lol! But seriously...that should be a thing...like Youtube...I could be the Markiplier of Fanfiction! That should be a thing...HEY FF! MAKE THIS A THING! Like for real, you can have authors that want to do it can sign up for it, and they can get their names out, and do great things! Alright I'm done rambling..It's just an idea...*shrugs* Anyways, when we left off, Sammy NO!**

 **spnfanforlife-*huggles you, cries, and hands you a box of tissues* It's okay darling!**

 **lenail125-What can I say? It's a guilty pleasure. XD That and someone has to fix what those damn writers broke. *wolf grumble***

 **Mayabird-*crawls under your blanket fort as tiny wolf puppy and curls up in your lap to comfort you***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The War is Done, But Not The Journey**

Dean held onto Sam tightly after taking the blade out of stomach. He wasn't howling or screaming, but rocking gently and whispering soothingly to his baby boy. He still had tears running down his face and he was having a hard time breathing. His head ached, but his heart hurt more. He wanted Sam to wake up now. He wanted his baby to come home now.

"It's safe now, Sammy. You won. You can come home to me. Please come back baby boy. Come back to me." Dean whispered. His throat hurt, but he didn't care. He wanted his Sammy to open his eyes now. He needed to see his baby's bright, innocent hazel eyes.

The others had tried to pull him away, but Dean wouldn't budge. He couldn't let go of his Sammy. Not yet. It wasn't his time. He was still a kid, still a baby. He had so much to do. He finally had a wife for Christ sake. Dean just couldn't let go. He never could. It killed him when Sam left for Stanford, it killed when he died at Cold Oak, he just can't let go, and he won't

"It'll be okay, it'll be alright Sammy. You'll be fine baby boy, you'll be alright." He kept whispering.

The family looked on sadly as Dean still sat and rocked Sam. They knew they needed to put Sam to rest, but Dean just wouldn't budge. They themselves didn't want to bury or burn their beloved youngest, but they had too. It was the last kind they could for Sam, and they would. For now, they needed to let Dean say goodbye and grieve.

Dean kept rocking and whispering, and laid his head on Sam's chest. He felt something beneath Sam's shirt. Dean lifted his head up and shoved his hand down Sam's shirt, and grasped the object. He pulled it out and gasped. It was the amulet. The one he tossed out. He regretted when he did, and he was sorry he did, especially when he saw the wounded look on his baby's face.

"Oh Sammy." Dean whispered.

Dean gasped suddenly and dropped the amulet. It was hot to the touch. According to Castiel, it was only hot in the presence of God.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asked.

"The amulet. It's hot." Dean said.

The angels touched and examined the amulet, then examined Sam. He wasn't cool to the touch, nor was his body stiff from rigor. In fact Sam looked like he was merely sleeping. Dean lifted Sam's shirt and the mortal wound was mended and scarred.

"What the-?" Dean asked.

"Dean, what's going on?" Jess asked.

Dean didn't answer, instead he placed his head on his Sammy's chest and gasped. He was alive! His baby was alive!

"He's alive." Dean whispered a smile growing on his face. "My baby's alive!"

The family looked at each other and muttered to one another. It couldn't be, could it?

"It was our father. The amulet only burns hot in the presence of God." Castiel said with a smile.

"This has Dad written all over it!" Gabe said happily, his charge was going to be alright!

"Indeed. It's not Sam's time yet. Father still needs him and his journey is not yet over." Michael said.

"Angel Radio?" Dean asked.

"Yes. The angels are singing and saying praise to the youngest." Michael said.

Dean sniffled and hugged Sam closer. He then planted a kiss on his forehead.

"My Sammy. My baby." Dean smiled. "Let's go home."

Everyone agreed. It was time to go home. The war was done and Sam was going to be alright.

Once home, Dean got Sam situated and tucked into bed. He kept a silent vigil and waited for his baby to wake up.

"I'm right here Sammy. I'll be right when you wake up." Dean said carding a hand though the boy's soft locks.

Dean smiled when Sam leaned into his touch, sensing his presence and comfort.

"I got ya baby boy. I got ya." Dean whispered soothingly. "And I'm never letting go."

Dusk brought the night forth, but morning would bring a new day.

 **There we have it y'all! One last chapter to go, then the alternate endings will be posted.**

 **Until Next Time! *Dean throws a ball and I chase after it like the puppy I am***


	11. Sam's Secret Journal

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays. My hand has been giving me some grief and it's pretty hard to type when it's all bandaged up. So, I apologize. Don't kill me! *hides* Anyways, I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes. Like I said, it's hard to type with my hand bandaged the way it is. But it's necessary for my hand to get better if it's wrapped. That, and I won't be able to pick or scratch at it. And it also hurts...badly. So I'm typing this one handed. It's a pain in the butt! But feel awful for leaving you guys hanging like that. So for a make up, I'll be finishing this with one hand! Oh boy. Here we go. This is the final chapter! It's a little short, but hey. Then there's a few short alternate endings. So let's get going! When we left off, Sam was brought back by God! Whoo!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you so much my darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling and here you go!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Secret Journal**

 _So Dean and Jess told me everything and I'm glad the war is finally over. My family is safe and happy. Even the angels are happy! They decided to stay with and be apart of the family._

 _I wish I could get out of bed though. My daddy insists that I stay in bed for a week. I feel fine honestly, but I understand. He's scared I might drop dead and that would be the end of it. But I swear I'm fine. For Dean though I'll endure it. He checks on me every ten minutes, and the rest of the family every twenty. -eyeroll-_

 _Anyways, things have been fine. The family smiles more and laughs more. Mom and John talked things out, then made up. They've been talking about having another baby. Oh Lord! Jess and I have been talking about it too. We want to wait a bit first._

 _We all live together in the mansion that Michael and Gabriel first took me too after they found me. We decided not to separate after the war. Even Bobby lives here. He sold his yard and moved right in. I'm glad though. I love that man like a second dad, so yeah. Everything's all good. Everyone's happy._

"Sammy! What are you doing?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Relax De. I'm just writing is all. Not going to hurt me or anything." I said gently.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just-" Dean started.

"Daddy, it's okay. I get it. If the situation were reversed, I'd be the same way." Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah. Ready for some lunch?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam said.

Dean led Sam to the kitchen, letting him have lunch with the family for once. Sam was glad. It was all baby steps, but they would be okay.

 _We're going to be alright. The worst is now and we can breathe again. But just because the war is over, doesn't mean our journey is. We'll all be ready to face what comes next._

 _Saving people, hunting things, the family business._

 _Sam Winchester_

 **Short, and simple! But I like it! Hope you y'all did too! Now it's time for the alternate endings!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


	12. Alternate Ending

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Here's the first alternate ending! It's short like the next one, but hey. So here we go!**

 **Warning: Tissues Needed!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Alternate Ending-Letting You Go**

The war was over and a few months had gone by. I left the family and stay with Bobby. I still hunt from time to time, but mostly work with Bobby on cars.

I walked a short way to the woods in the back of the house, to a secluded area next to the creak. This is where Sam's grave is. I couldn't bury him, but I didn't want to burn him either. In the end, I gave him a hunter's funeral. I salted and burned my baby. There was no way to bring him back. I tried. But nothing. He was gone this time, and I had to let him go. I had to let my baby go.

I got to Sam's grave and smiled sadly. Castiel and I made a tombstone for him, and buried his ashes here. Gabriel and Michael, made this place along with Bobby's house, hollowed ground. Nothing can get in and disturb us or Sam.

"Hey baby boy. Such a nice day huh?" I asked.

I sat down in front of his grave as I usually did and spoke to him. I would tell Sammy everything, from work to how the family is. Sam even visited me in a dream, saying he was alright, and no longer in pain. I was glad, but I still miss him. Badly.

"-and then, Gabe tripped and I swear Sammy his face, priceless!" I laughed.

I looked at my watch and sighed. I had to get back to Bobby's and finish my work for the night.

"I got to go Sammy. But I'll be back tomorrow, as usual. Same time, and everything." I said. I kissed the headstone and stood up. "Goodnight baby. I'll see ya tomorrow."

I walked away and smiled.

"Goodnight daddy. I love you."

I heard in the wind. I walked back home lighter and happier. I had to let my baby go, but I know he's still here and looking after me. I'll never be alone.

 ***sniff* Tissues anyone? *hands out boxes***


	13. Alternate Ending 2

**AN: Last alternate ending! Thanks for sticking with me my darlings! Thanks to all followed, faved, and alerted! And thanks to reviewers! Much love! And special thanks to my regulars! Y'all rock! Here we go!**

 **Warning: Cuteness**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Alternate Ending-Baby Mine**

The family mourned their youngest. It had been a week, and it was still painful. They salted and burned him and scattered his ashes. They felt he should be free. Dean was the worst of them all. He refused to eat and barely slept. The family tried everything. But Dean was inconsolable. Only Sam could end Dean's pain. But he wasn't here.

"Dean please eat something." John said to his son. "Sam wouldn't want this for you."

"You don't know what Sam wants! You never did! Just leave me alone!" Dean said and stormed out.

Dean wondered to the gardens and sighed. He sniffed and let the tears fall once more.

"Sammy. Com home to me." Dean whispered.

Dean's head snapped up when he heard whimpering coming from the middle of the garden. He rushed over and saw a small infant, about two months old. He got closer and gasped. He remembered what his Sammy looked like as a baby, and this was his baby.

"Sammy." Dean said.

The baby stopped whimpering and turned his head towards Dean and started to gurgle and coo softly.

Dean smiled and picked the baby up. He rocked him and whispered to him.

"I'm glad your home baby boy." He said with a bright loving smile.

Dean took Sammy back to the manor and asked the angels to gather items for him to care for his baby.

Over the next few weeks the family noticed that Dean was much happier and lighter. He was taking good care of baby Sam and was very loving towards him. Dean was also back to his old self. He let them help out with the baby, but Dean couldn't and wouldn't be out of his sights for long.

"Just you and me Sammy. You and me against the world." Dean whispered rocking and feeding Sam. It was bedtime.

Sam cooed around the bottle and placed his tiny hand on Dean's larger one. Dean smiled. Everything was right in his world again.

 **Baby Sammy! You know, this was the original ending! It was a bit long than this, but my hand aches. So I shortened it. But I hope y'all like it!**


End file.
